


First Snow

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [38]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio experiences their first winter in Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

Slitted green eyes stared out of the apartment the teen and his brothers’ shared in the slums. Silver hair hiding most of his face, he did not try to move it out of the way as he watched the white flakes fall from the sky in awe. Behind him, the middle of the trio was fighting with the eldest who was trying to go outside. It was growing into a battle to get him into warm clothes, something they always had to do when he went out into any dangerous weather.

Yazoo was already snuggled up in an ankle length winter coat, with fur lined hood, he was trying to force Loz into his own jacket, the big man pushing him away every time he tried. It was like this every winter. The eldest did not like jackets, or how they felt, while the gunner was concerned about his brother’s health, trying to keep him warm and safe from the harming winter chills. It was an exciting thing for all three to see the snow, but someone had to keep their head on straight.

His worry increased as he remembered that he had to do grocery shopping, and the fascination Kadaj had with the snow would make him unable to supervise the eldest, and most childish of the group. He was more likely to run out with the big guy.

Situations like this would leave him to wish Sephiroth were with them; the true oldest of the brother’s, though more like a father figure to the three. He had left on a trip some time ago, leaving the trio to their own devices, trying to get work out of the way so they could have their first Christmas as a family. It was to be a surprise for the teen that did not understand the holiday.

Glancing over at the swords man as he finally wrestled Loz into his winter coat, ignoring the pouting the man was giving him. “Are you coming with us?” he asked softly, zipping up the older man’s jacket before he could escape and take it off.

Slowly, the youngest turned from his perch, brushing some of the hair from his eyes to look at them as though he finally noticed they were there. “I-ah…” humming, he thought about it, glancing out at the snow. “Is it safe?” it was a nervous question from someone who had not seen snow before, and it drew a sigh from the longhaired brother.

“Yes. It’s just frozen water. Put on a coat, and follow us.” With a sigh, he continued to fuss over Loz, watching out of the corner of his eye as the youngest slid from his seat, moving over to the coat rack to pull on his.

Once bundled in his own coat, the young clone joined his brothers’, almost wiggling with nervous excitement. It was one of the few times Yazoo had ever seen Kadaj act like the eldest. Normally he detested the big guys childish nature, but now, both were acting like children. It was something that made the middle clone smile. They were like a family now. Not just a group of criminal remnants chasing after a head in a box. He loved mother, but things were happy as they were now.

The door then opened, the trio caught off guard by the sudden gust of bone chilling wind. Each stared through slitted green mako eyes at the door, finding a presence larger then even Loz there.

“Brother, what are you doing home?” Yazoo asked first, head cocked to the side curiously as he stared at the menacing figure, luggage in his arms, staring in the snow read group before him.

Shuffling past them, and getting aid from the eager youngest, he pulled off his scarf. “Finished early, they offered to let me come home early, I did. I heard reports of it snowing hear, and could not leave you three alone to catch a cold, or worse, could I?” settling his things on the couch, he glanced over his shoulder at the eldest and youngest who were looking guiltily away.

The longhaired one however pouted a little, being one that would take all precautions to not get ill from the weather. “So are you going to watch them while I shop?” When given a questioning look, he sighed out, “We need groceries. I was about to get some.”

“I think it best we go as a group. Get things done quicker…or, I order take out, and we let these two explore the fun that is snow.” Taking Kadaj under one arm, he laughed as the youngest clone fought to free himself from Sephiroth’s restraints.

Thinking about it, Yazoo nodded saying, “Take out. I doubt we can keep them in line while moving to the store, and if we leave them here, they could run out and get sick…” he sighed, hoping on getting a few important things while out. But he could survive on hot chocolate for a while. They had enough milk to make him happy…he just wanted tea.

“Pizza it is then!” the general declared, dragging Kadaj along as he moved to the phone, always using the home one when calling people to come to the house. He was not often seen with his cell phone, which was something many found odd, but the general found it to be a disturbance. To prevent people from calling him while with family he had it off, and tucked away. Voice mail was a useful thing, and at a better time he would see what was so important he needed to be called, but for the time being, he would spend with his ‘brothers’.

The holidays were coming up, and with his three housemates, it looked to be fun. The best Christmas the four of them would have. All he needed to do was find the phone, get them dinner, and make sure Loz and Kadaj did not run out to explore the wonders of snow.


End file.
